


Party Planners

by FairyNiamh



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Party Planners, Bickering, Community: 1-million-words, Human Sacrifice, Luaus, M/M, Monsters, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read, Slice of Life, Soulmates, Trope Bingo Round 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Jared and Jensen land a gig of planning a Luau in Hawaii. Jared takes the job very seriously and Jensen just wants to relax.





	

Jensen leaned back on the sands and smiled. This was his first vacation in thirty years. No matter how much he had begged Jared, his boyfriend was always more interested in working.

The man lived to work. Of course, Jensen took great pride in his own work, but fuck, no matter how much pride he had in his job, he still needed a break. Everyone needed a break. Except his infuriating lover.

Of course, Jensen was supposed to be working right now. He had only convinced his boss and Jared to come to Hawaii, because he thought a change in scenery would surely increase productivity and add some spice to their love lives.

He sighed and winced as a high pitched squeal tore through the night's calm. 

"What the hell are you doing?" he called out. Really, anything to distract his boyfriend from his current activities.

"Do you remember what you said? You said we would work." As he pulled another girl he had captured around by her long dark hair.

"I lied. I just wanted a few days that was just for us. You can't let it go though. You never want to just relax!" he complained.

Jared threw the girl in the already cramped cage and then came around the corner to give him an incredulous look; "How is this not relaxing?"

"They sound like stuck pigs. Squealing and crying all the fucking time. It's giving me a headache and we do shit like this, every fucking day!"

"I know, how cool is that? I love my job."

Jensen could only moan at his lover's enthusiasm. "It's the same thing though, day after day. How can you not get bored?"

Jared sat down and gave him a puzzled look before stating. "But, it's not the same. I mean, last week was vampires, the week before shape shifters, now we are in Hawaii planning a luau for the Kupua. If we do good here, maybe we will be allowed to travel the world and host parties for Oshiroibaba, Vetala, Manananggal... the list is near endless."

Jensen gave a humorless laugh at his lover's enthusiasm. "Oh, and you know a lot about those monsters? Have you already forgotten about what happened when we goofed and planned a Windigo party for a group of Wuchowsen?"

"Okay, I admit we should have done a bit more background check and planning on that party, but we learned from our mistake. You always wanted to travel before we were assigned this job. You grumbled about how you missed your chance to travel the world. This is your chance."

"Our 'job assignments' is punishment and you know it."

"Only if you let yourself see it as that. Now, come on, these sacrifices won't prepare themselves. Really, why are people so selfish these days? Stupid bitch, your death will secure your family's happiness. Fucking smile," Jared mumbled as he tightened the ropes on one of the girls they had secured.

"Yes, because we were running up the mountain to offer ourselves to our gods. We certainly didn't fight our own deaths," he shot back sarcastically.

"We were young and stupid. Look at it this way, if we had not fought our deaths, we would not have landed this gig. If we hadn't gotten this job, we would have never met. I mean, you're a good two hundred years older than me. Any punishment is a reward; when you find your soul mate," Jared explained with a smile.

Jensen could only return the smile as he stood and helped prepare the Luau. His lover had a point. He knew that he would hate to live an eternity without the man. Perhaps if he started to try to enjoy his job, he would be as happy as his lover. After all, there were worse jobs than monster party planner. They could be in charge of bathing the hellcats and brushing the hellhounds' teeth or even worse, wiping the Devil's ass.

~Fin~


End file.
